The quadratic $x^2-4x-14=3x+16$ has two solutions.  What is the sum of these solutions?
Explanation: First we bring $3x$ to the left side to get  \[x^2-7x-14=16.\]Moving the 14 to the right side gives \[x^2-7x=30.\]We notice that the left side is almost the square $\left(x-\frac72\right)^2=x^2-7x+\frac{49}4$. Adding $\frac{49}4$ to both sides lets us complete the square on the left-hand side, \[x^2-7x+\frac{49}4=30+\frac{49}4=\frac{169}4,\]so  \[\left(x-\frac72\right)^2=\left(\frac{13}2\right)^2.\]Therefore $x=\frac72\pm\frac{13}2$.  The sum of these solutions is  \[\frac{7+13}2+\frac{7-13}2=\frac{14}2=\boxed{7}.\]